Paid to Break In
by andy mith
Summary: Two crooks make a real mess of things, but when asked for forgiveness, they're paid to break in.....a fellow crook's place
1. Jailbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's caracters, I only own Sandy Smith and I loaned Hermione.   
BTW this is an AU, I just hope you like it.  
  
Paid To Brake In, Part 1  
  
"DAMN IT!" The man in the uniform screamed as the two figures hightailed out of the bank.  
"Did you get them?" The other called running up to him out of breath.  
"Those it look like I did?" He said crossing his arms.  
"No, not really."   
"Then I didn't you idiot! God you cane be such a dumb ass Duo!"  
"Hey ease up on me Heero, not my fault we are on this case!" Duo said letting out a * humph*.  
"Maybe if you stopped flirting with the crooks we'd have them by now!" Heero said as they both walked back to the car.  
"I'm not flirting with the crooks, the crook is flirting with me!" Duo protested, but Heero didn't answer he just waited till Duo had sat down in the car and started the engine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Agent Maxwell, Agent Yuy, have you captured them yet?" The man wearing the army uniform questioned.  
"No General, they got away." Heero looked at Duo, "Again!"  
"Well you are going to have to get them!" Another man said as he walked into the scene, "They have robed over ten banks in the past month, and we never seem to get there in time!"  
"We are sorry, Sir," Duo said a little edgy, "We have just not have been able to track their moves, they seem to go where ever we do not predict!"  
"Well either you two find them or you'll both be out of here!" He said angrily.  
"Yes, chief!" They both said looking at the floor.  
"Chief, maybe I can be of help." A tall man said walking into the room.  
"Agent Barton you would like to take part of this case?" The Chief asked surprised.  
"Yes, I have heard a lot about this two crooks and I would gladly like to take place in the hunt."  
"You've got to be joking!" Heero said wide-eyed, "I only took this case because I had to!"  
"Then I'll take your place, that is if the chief doesn't mind of course," He said looking at the chief.  
"Be my guest my boy, I'm sure you will have fun, and I'm sure Maxwell will show you the areas of search." He said shaking Trowa's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"JACKPOT!" She screamed as they slugged down on the couch.  
"I never knew a bank that cheap could be so..." The other one stopped to think.  
"Overflowing with money?" The first one supplied.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth, Hermione!" She said checking out the tones and tones of bills they had stolen.  
"I know Sandy, aren't I the smart one!" She said laughing.  
"Ya but I feel sorry for Duo!" Sandy said looking up.  
"Feel sorry? You never feel sorry!" Hermione exclaimed worried.  
"I know, I feel sorry he isn't here to enjoy this with us!" She said throwing a couple of bills up into the air.  
"That's more like it!" Hermione said trying to catch them but not succeeding, "When will those two idiots learn?"  
"I don't know, but until they do, I say we take advantage of it." She said grinning. Hermione got up and walked over to the open window where they had gotten in by.  
"Ah, your so lucky!" She said looking out the window.  
"Why? We are splitting the money as usual!" She said confused.  
"No, no, no, I mean you got someone in your life, even if he is against you!" She said shining.  
"What are ya babbling about gal?" Sandy said even more confused, "You mean Duo? Heck no, I just like to tease him." She said smiling.  
"Don't pretend! I see the way you tease him, if you call frenching him practically every time you leave teasing, well you are crazy!" She said turning around to see the look on her face.  
"Well ya see Duo and I go back far, and you know I just like to remind him I was once there." She said not knowing what else to say.  
"Sure you do Sandy, sure you do. But it would still be nice to have someone to care about." And as soon as she said that Sandy started blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Alright, if my calculations are right they should be around here somewhere!" Duo said moving his finger around the map.  
"HERE!" Trowa said pine pointing a small bank who if hardly known.  
"How do you know that?" Duo said confused.  
"Easy, they don't have a pattern? They seem to be going to small banks rather then big ones, the closest one to the one they robed last time was that one." He said proudly.  
"Then we should call the troupes!" Duo said picking up the receiver.  
"No!" Trowa said slamming it back down, "We can't be 100% sure, so if they do show up we will either catch them ourselves."  
"We've tried that one too many times." Duo protested.  
"Or we slip a tracking device on one of them and follow them to their bases and then call the troops. You think you can get close enough to one of them to do so?" Trowa asked looking at him waiting for an answer.  
"OH, yeah. I can do that." Duo replied grinning.   
"Good, then let's get there before they do." Trowa said hopping out of the car and heading for the old bank. They walked awhile till they got to the doors of the bank. "Be quiet, I think I hear something!" Trowa said pointing his finger up, "One of them is on the roof, and the other is inside. I'll go this way up to the roof," He handed a key to Duo, "And you go inside!" he said as he climbed the ladder to get to the rooftop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Trowa climbed to the top and stopped before looking over the edge. He looked at his watch and mumbled to himself.  
"Hum, 10:30 pm, they must have gotten here early to have been able to be in by this time…" He then slowly and quietly climbed over the edge taking his pistol out and pointed it at the figure. "FREEZE!" He yelled aiming right at its head.  
"What the?" The figure exclaimed as it turned around to find Trowa, "Heero, how nice to see you, Duo after Sandy I suppose?" It taunted grinning.  
"I don't know who you think I am Miss, but I ain't Heero. The name is Trowa." He said still pointing the pistol at her.  
"Heero gave up? What a pity!" She said laughing.  
"I don't see what you find so amusing because I am arresting you and you are going to go to jail!" He said sure of himself.  
"Really? Well I guess they haven't told you about me, I am Hermione and I never get caught!" And at that she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.  
"How on earth did she do that?" Trowa mused confused, "There is no other way down but the ladder I took and I am standing in front of it, she didn't jump did she?" He looked around for any other possible way down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Sandy was busy filling up her bag with loads of bills and diamonds, which were stored in the safe when she was interrupted by the sound of a gun being loaded.  
"Sugar, I was wondering when you would show up." Sandy said turning around with the bag on her shoulder.  
"Ha, ha Sandy, now put the bag down and come on quietly." He said pointing the gun at her knowing she would try something funny.  
"What ever you say Sugar." She said putting the bag down and walking toward him smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?" He demanded a little shaky.  
"Oh nothing, just the fact that you would never shoot 'lil old me." She said up close to him, "You aren't the kind who would Sugar," She said passing her gloved hand through his bangs.  
"You'd think so." He said putting his hands around her waist, "Why don't you stop this nonsense and be on the other side of law?"  
"Cuz Sugar, it would take all the fun out of it." She said with a grin, "Besides isn't it fun meeting up like this all the time?" She said slowly reaching into his pocket trying to grab anything that could be useful to her, knowing that he was a little to busy to notice.  
"Somewhat, but what happens when you get caught?" He asked, in turn placing the tracking device on her jacket.  
"We'll find out when it happens." She said leaning in to kiss him, but before she could she hear Hermione yell for her.  
"COME ON SANDY!" She yelled.  
"Oops, got to go, Sugar." She said running up to her bag and tying the rope to her harness that with a small tug made her go up faster than Duo could realize what had just happened. By the time Sandy and Hermione had escaped Trowa came running in.  
"You get her?" He said looking around finding only Duo there.  
"No..." He said smiling.  
"Then what you smiling about?" He asked confused.  
"I bugged her." He said looking at Trowa who was now also somewhat smiling, "She ain't gonna go to far now!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I thought I told you to let me handle him!" Sandy bitched.  
"I know, I would of but..."  
"But what?"  
"It wasn't Heero who was with him!" Hermione protested.  
"What are you talking about?" Sandy growled still mad, "Since when isn't Heero around for the hunt?"  
"I don't know! But he said his name was Trowa, and god was he cute!" She said in a kind of romantic voice, which totally scared Sandy.  
"Oh god, don't get mushy on my, please!" Sandy cried moving slowly away from her.  
"Oh shut up you cranky old bitch!" Hermione yelled teasing her.  
"Well anyway, we should get some rest. It might be a busy day tomorrow, don't forget we have to go deposit all the money we have!" Sandy tried saying while at the same time yawning.  
"Right, well night then!" Hermione managed to say before both their doors shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Duo asked climbing up the stairs.   
"Positive! Besides if the tracking device says so it must be here." Trowa whispered as they came up close to the door.  
"Should we break it down?" Duo suggested ready to barge into it at anytime.  
"No. We don't want to wake them up, they might escape!" Trowa confirmed.  
"That's the whole point." Duo mumbled to him self.  
"What are you waiting for, pick the lock!" Trowa said pushing Duo to the door.  
"Ok, OK, keep your pants on!" Duo whispered looking for a pick, he fiddled with the lock for a minute or two till they both heart the noise of the door unlocking, "Got it!" He bragged, but Trowa didn't care, he just walked in and headed to where ever he thought they could be.   
"You look for the signal, I'll find the other one." He ordered.  
"First night on the job and he's already giving orders!" Duo complained fallowing the signal. He opened a door and saw a bed with a figure on it, 'There she is!' He thought walking over toward the bed. "Better handcuff her before I wake her up, or I might have a bit of trouble!" He said laughing under his breath as he gently put her wrists in the metal cuffs. He noticed she hadn't bothered changing since she was still dressed. He picked her up making sure not to wake her and that is when he heard Trowa yell.  
"Duo come and give me a hand!"  
At that loud noise Sandy woke up and noticed what was going on.  
"MAXWELL GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!" She screamed as she jumped back before he could grab her.  
"Now lichen Sandy, I told you this would happen so don't yell at me!" He protested trying to get hold of her, but even with the cuffs she was capable of out maneuvering him, "Sandy don't make me use this on you!" He said pulling out a gun.  
"Go ahead, I rather die then go to prison!" She yelled standing up straight making it easy for him to aim at her. She waited for the bullet, but there was no bullet, just a little pain, and something was making her dozy and sleepy. Everything became blurry and she fell the ground, he had shot her with a tranquilizer. Before she blacked out she heard Duo's voice.  
"You know I would never kill you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If you stop moving it will be a lot easier!" Trowa yelled trying to grab hold of Hermione who he had cuffed.  
"Somehow, I don't think so!" She stated doing a roundhouse kick and kicking him right in the nose witch made a huge crack.  
"SHIT!" He said putting his hand over his nose, "You are gonna pay for that!" He yelled charging at her and making her fall to the ground.  
"Get off of me you weirdo!" She cried struggling, "SANDY HELP!"  
"Sandy can't help you." Duo said opening the door with Sandy over his shoulder.  
"What did you do to her?" She asked ready to tear, "Is she?"  
"No, she is taking a little nap," Duo grinned, "And if you don't stop we'll tranquilize you to!" he said pointing the gun at her. At that Hermione stopped, she'd rather be awake and know what was going on than sleeping and ending up lost.  
"Fine!" She said as she stopped struggling. Trowa pulled up and lead her to the car. They placed both Sandy and Hermione in the back then took off for the police station.  
"Can you drive any slower?" Trowa hissed crossing his arms, but Duo didn't answer.  
"I can tell you why he's driving so slow!" Hermione taunted.  
"It's isn't gonna get you out of this mess, but please do tell." Trowa answered interested in what nonsense she could possibly have to say.  
"It's because..." Hermione looked up and saw Duo glairing at her in the mirror.  
"It's because what?" Trowa questioned impatiently.  
"Because him and Sandy have a relationship!" She blurred out.   
"WHAT?" Trowa yelled practically having a heart attack.   
"HAD!" Duo screamed braking harshly making both Hermione and Sandy bash into the grid separating them from Trowa and Duo.   
"That hurt!" Hermione protested pulling her self up and the still sleeping Sandy.  
"Serves you right!" Duo hissed back and it when on and on like this they got to the police station, and by this time Sandy had woken up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week now and Sandy and Hermione where being trilled.  
"You're Honor, we of the jury find Sandy Smith and Hermione Granger guilty of all charges." The man standing up said.  
"Alright then, I sentence you Sandy Smith, and you Hermione Granger to 15 years in jail." The judge said looking at the two-cuffed figures, "Case closed!" He said as he slammed his hammer and the table. Sandy and Hermione where dragged away, and as they did Trowa and Duo glanced over.  
"See ya Sugar!" Sandy whispered as she blowed him a kiss, then she wiped the tear off her cheek, but Duo didn't wave back to her witch crushed her heart even more. Hermione on the other hand was not showing any sign of worry or pain, she had her chin up high as if she was proud, although deep inside she was as scared and worried as Sandy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Five Months Lather   
  
"LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled as an officer dressed in black dragged her out of her cell to a room with a huge mirror and a table, and there across the table was Sandy looking pretty pissed.  
"Stay there!" He ordered leaving the room.  
"What is going on?" Hermione demanded, but Sandy didn't answer, she only looked Hermione in the eyes and then looked at the huge mirror, 'OH!' she thought nodding. They sat there quietly just starring at each till something shined in Sandy's hand, she slid it across the table and Hermione caught it hiding it, it was a pine! That was when Hermione realized that Sandy's cuffs weren't even locked, they where just resting on her wrists. Hermione was about to start picking her cuffs when the door opened and another man walked in.  
"Ladies, how nice to see you!" He said smiling at them but neither of them answered, "I'm sure you don't like being dragged out of your cell in the middle of the night but I have questions to ask you."  
"Oh really? Like what?" Hermione replied in a snobby tone.  
"Like WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE 1 MILLION DOLLARS!" He yelled. They both looked at each other and then smiled.  
"Let me get this straight, you want us to tell you where we hid all that money? I don't think so…" Hermione teased.  
"Well unless you tell us, you aren't getting out of here!"   
"No, no, no. We have a sentence, and there is nothing you can do to change that sentence, like it or not!" Hermione grinned proving her point.   
"YOU TWO ARE HOPLESS!" He yelled stomping out of the room. Fifteen minutes passed until the door opened again, but this time Duo and Trowa walked in. Sandy looked at them then looked back up to the ceiling now with an angry look on her face, they both inched over and sat down on the two sides left.  
  
The End? I think not, check for the second part very soon!  



	2. Tracked down

Paid To Break In-Part 2  
  
"Alright let me put it this way, either you help us or you'll never get out of here alive!" Trowa yelled slamming his fist on the table witch made Hermione and Sandy jump.  
"Calm down Trowa," Duo snapped as he looked over Sandy and Hermione how had not said a word since they had arrived, "You have to be diplomatic…" Sandy got up, pushed Duo down and used the cuffs to strangle him. As soon as she did Trowa got up to help Duo, but Hermione had freed her self, cuffed him from behind and pushed him down.  
"Come on!" She yelled opening the door, Sandy let go of Duo and ran out after Hermione. It took Duo a minute or two to get back to reality because he was out of breath and almost unconscious.  
"Duo get this things off me!" Trowa yelled as the other officers came into the room.  
"Their not here! They went that way!" Duo yelled pointing out the door as some turned back to go after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I think we lost them…" Hermione said panting looking around the corner, we might just be able to get out of here! Any ideas?" But Sandy just looked around the corner and walked away holding her finger to her mouth as a sign to keep quiet. There was the sound of a punch followed by the sound of keys falling to the ground. Sandy walked back marking the keys twirl around her finger, and a gun in her hand. She handed the gun to Hermione and unlocked the door witch they hand been standing in front off.  
"Did I miss something? Or has not seeing me for 5 months give you the right to not even say HI I MISSED YOU!" Hermione snapped pulling on Sandy's shirt.   
"No…" Sandy simply replied walking through the door.  
"What?" Hermione asked confused, "I didn't quite catch that."  
"I just want to get out of here that's all…" Sandy calmly stated, which left Hermione pissed. Sandy had always been the adventures one, he always played and teased, but now she was acting as if that personality had left, disappeared. They went through a few security cams and other junk till they reached the door, which said in big bright red letters EXIT. 'Finally!' Sandy thought opening the door.  
"Going anywhere girls?" Heero asked smiling standing in front of them.  
"Heero?" They both exclaimed.  
"Nice to see you to…" He said pointing the gun at them, "Now march back in there!" He ordered.  
"Heero please…I can't stand those cells, they are so small, so cramped! Let me go and I promise you'll never hear from me again!" Sandy pleaded sobbing on his shirt. Heero didn't know what to do; Sandy the one who had never been afraid of anything was claustrophobic, but before he could think any further his own gun was pointing at his chin and he heard Sandy laugh.  
"You think I would actually come crawling to you? Pathetic!" She said baking away from him and into the street, and then as she shot about an inch away from him they disappeared into the night.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione questioned as they ran as fast as they could.  
"Tell you what?" She replied panting.  
"About your claustrophobia!" Hermione snapped back, "I thought we where friends, and friends tell each other everything!"  
"It's a personal thing!" She said as she finally stopped running.  
"Then how did they know?" Hermione's worried voice asked.  
"I… I don't know…" She said looking at the ground.  
"You do! You do know! Now just tell me!"   
"I guess it was Duo…" She said ready to tear, but she had shed to many tears already, she was not ready to let them ruin her again, it was payback time! "Come on!" She yelled walking away.  
"Where are we going? And what are we doing?" Hermione asked confused.  
"We need to go find Rel and the gang, there are going to be a few fireworks tomorrow night!" She yelled back smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Sandy walked up to a dark alley and knocked on the door five times.  
"Who is it?" A shaky voice answered.  
"Strom & Twister," Sandy's firm voice called, the door opened.  
"SANDY, HERMIONE, YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Quatre yelled hugging them both.  
"Easy there Hun," Sandy replied laughing at Quatre who looked mighty worried, "We ain't dead or nething!"  
"We where so worried when you never checked in, and when we found out you where in jail we where devastated!" He said trying to control him self.  
"It's ok Quatre, we're fine…" Hermione said reassuring him.  
"It's about time you two showed up!" WuFei called from his seat.  
"Give a gal a little credit for braking out of jail Wolf Man!" Sandy said walking over to him and hugging him.   
"Let go of me weak women!" WuFei cried as she hugged him, "Injustice, injustice I say damn it…" He mumbled finally giving in.  
"Relena!" Hermione cried as she saw Relena pop into the room, "I missed you so much!" She cried hugging Relena, both of them where crying now.  
"Where is Sally? And Dorothy?" Sandy demanded.  
"Right here cowgirl!" Two voices from behind her said.  
"See you didn't forget me!" Sandy said laughing hugging Dorothy and shacking Sally's hand, they had never really gotten along. Sally had always hated the fact that Sandy and WuFei where friends because WuFei never paid attention to her and was always worried about Sandy.   
"Well I didn't come here for chit chat!" Sandy said firmly. "I need explosives, movement activated mines to be exact." She said looking over the materials they had on the computer.   
"But Sandy… can't we rest a bit first?" Hermione asked still worried, it wasn't like Sandy to blow stuff up.  
"Rest if you want, I have to make plans…" She claimed as she sat beside WuFei scrolling through what she could possibly need.  
"Ok…" Hermione whispered as she walked over to her old room.  
"Sandy…" Quatre whispered shaking her a bit.   
"What?" A sleepy voice answered.  
"You fell asleep at the computer, well so did WuFei but that's not the point. What's wrong with you?" He asked worried.  
"Nothing!" A grumpy voice snapped back, "Just let me do my business and I'll be happy." She said getting up and walking away.  
"Sure, what ever you say Sandy…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch I think it's broken!" Duo cried as the nurse bandaged up his arm.  
"Don't be ridiculous Duo, it's a scratch!" Trowa replied shaking his head.  
"You never know!" He complained.  
"You two are weird!" Heero confirmed as he stepped into the doorway.   
"I can't believe we actually OUCH! WATCH IT!" Duo snapped at the nurse.  
"We actually what?" Heero demanded.  
"We actually had them!" Duo finished as he tugged his arm away from the nurse.   
"I know what you mean, only five months and they got out!" Trowa yelled leaning back in his chair.  
"Well they drove her to it…" Duo whispered.  
"WHAT?" They both demanded.  
"They drove her to it I said!" Duo yelled.  
"Now how did they do that?" Heero asked confused.  
"You put her in a tight ass cell that's how!" Duo Snapped at Heero.  
"We had to man! We had to break her down or she would have been out of there in a week!" Heero yelled scaring away the nurse, "Besides it's your fault, you told us she was claustrophobic!"  
"You black mailed it out of me there is a difference!" Duo yelled back.  
"It was for the better!" He said crossing his arms.  
"Maybe we should concentrate on the problem at hand?" Trowa suggested, but neither of them answered. He was about to add something but there was a knock at the door and Heero excused him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sandy? Where are you going at this time of the night?" Hermione's muffled voice called.  
"Don't worry I'll be right back, I just need to go deliver this." She exclaimed waving a tape up into the air.  
"What is it?" Hermione replied confused.  
"Just a warning, telling them to evacuate the building as soon as possible since I've already planted the bombs." She replied grinning, Hermione giggled at that.  
"OK, but don't hurt your self k?"  
"No need to worry about Sandy, big girl now you know!" She laughed waving as she stepped out of the building.  
"Ya that's what worries me…" Hermione whispered under her breath.   
"She didn't?" Quatre asked popping out of the corner.  
"She didn't what?" Hermione's scared voice answered.  
"Set the bombs up…" He said with a sign.  
"Afraid so, why?"  
"Well you better go tell her the bad news, once activated the bombs are set to explode five minutes after they detect any movement." Quatre replied handing over the info on the type she had taken out of the artillery room.  
"But that means when she presses the button and it doesn't go off she might go check to see what is wrong and… Oh no I have to catch up to her!" Hermione yelled bolting out of the door. Hermione ran as fast as she could trying to catch up to Sandy, she couldn't have gotten that far, sure she could ran fast but not for long. Sandy had very bad longs because of second hand smoking; she would be out of breath in no time, and there she was panting, sitting down trying to catch her breath.  
"SANDY!" Hermione screamed, "The bombs!"  
"What about them?" Sandy asked looking back at Hermione.  
"They aren't model 17, they are model 27B!" She yelled as she finally flopped down beside her.  
"I know, I just figured it out when I was looking at the remote." She answered smiling.  
"You mean I came out here after you for no reason?" Hermione complained teasingly.  
"Yup guess you did!" She laughed punching Hermione lightly in the shoulder, "Come on I want to get this over with, if we're lucky I can blow that place up tonight!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, where are Trowa and Duo?" Heero questioned, he had just come back form.  
"Oh Yuy, they're off after the two escaped prisoners." The chief replied sounding proud.  
"I see…"  
"CHIEF!" An officer came running in, "This was left at the door, it says FROM SANDY SMITH, should I put the cassette in the VCR?"  
"YES!" He yelled almost grabbing the tape out of the officer's hand.   
*Tape playing*   
"By this time all the bombs have been set up, you should evacuate as soon as possible for, at 8:45 pm the bombs will be activated, and any motion in the building will result to it exploding. Love Sandy.  
*Tape ends*  
Everyone's mouth was wide open, they all looked at the clock on the wall, 8:30.  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" The chief ordered running out first. The all got out of the building as fast as they could, leaving one by one in their vans, no one was left they where all to worried about saving their own skins.  
"I think it's safe to turn it on…" Sandy whispered to Hermione.  
"Same here." Hermione nodded, Sandy opened the top and let her finger rest on the button.  
"Five, fore, three, two, one, zero!" The red button flashed as Sandy pressed it, now all we have to do is wait, but how long is the question…"  
"So we didn't find them big deal!" They heard a voice in the distance say.  
"Duo that isn't the point!" Trowa tried to make duo understand. They both walked into the building and set off one of the bombs, Sandy could tell because one of the green lights was flashing on the remote.  
"Are they trying to kill them selves?" Sandy yelled as she ran after them.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione cried watching her friend running to her death.  
"I'm saving their ass, they have 5 minutes to get out of there or they are toast!" Sandy's fading voice replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Where is everyone?" Duo questioned as he walked into the empty office.  
"I don't know, the door was unlocked so I guess they must be somewhere…" Duo looked around then burst out, "We now this is a surprise party so you cane come out!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Trowa hissed.  
"You know this kind of stuff always happened in the movies, two cops come in, no one is there then the all shut…"  
"Maxwell, Barton! Get out of here, this place is gonna blow in three minutes!" A voice from behind them shouted.   
"Well I was hopping for surprise but… Sandy?"  
"No time for chit chat! Come on!" She bitched as she ran back out the same way she came in with Duo and Trowa following her.  
"One more minute… Come on Sandy hurry up!" Hermione whispered squeezing the controller in her hands, "30...25…20…15…10…5…" That was when the three figures immerged from the building almost flying as it was blown up.  
"SANDY!" She yelled as she ran toward them.  
"Wow that was pretty exciting…" The disoriented lying on his back Duo claimed.  
"Sure it was…" Sandy sarcastically answered trying to get up out of the pieces of the building surrounding them. "You two are just lucky I didn't feel like killing anyone tonight!" Sandy protested dusting her self off, "Now if you will excuse us, we have business to attend to!" Sandy clarified in a snobby tone walking away with Hermione who kept looking back at the two badly heart figures, Duo now unconscious as well as Trowa.  
"Shouldn't we help them Sandy?" Hermione questioned.  
"No they'll be fine!"  
"They are as badly hurt as you, they need care!"  
"They cane call an ambulance!"  
"But what if they don't make it through! Don't wake up, can't call en ambulance, lay in there own pool of blood and, and…"  
"ALRIGHT!" Sandy screamed, "We'll help them…till I get sick of them!"   
"I'm sure that is reassuring for them…" Hermione giggled as she picked up Trowa.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the? Duo what are you doing? First you where in the building now you are heading god only knows where…" Heero protested as he looked at the monitor witch was telling him where Duo was heading. Heero was pretty bright, he knew Duo would get him self in some kind of trouble, that was why he had planted a tracking device on him.  
"Oh well guess I'll follow you, you're just lucky that explosion didn't kill you."  
Heero followed the signal until he reached a small alley; there was only one door so it wasn't too hard to find a way in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" A muffled voice called out.  
"That's for me to know, not you Sugar." Sandy calmly replied placing a wet cloth on Duo's forehead.  
"Sandy?" Duo couldn't believe it, after what he had done to her she had still saved his life, "But why?"  
"Why what? Why I saved your sorry as from being blown up? I don't know…" She answered sitting on the edge of the bed where he had been laying.  
"Well thank you…" Duo muttered trying to get up.  
"Oh no you don't!" Said hissed pushing him back down.  
"What? Why?" Duo replied confused.  
"You're in no shape to be going anywhere!"  
"Since when do you care what shape I'm in? The only reason you've been nice to me is because I always let you get away with the money!" Duo yelled pushing her away and getting up.  
"What are you talking about? You think I would risk my life for you if I didn't love you?" Sandy yelled grabbing his collar. As she realized what she has just said she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
"Sandy wait!" Duo called trying to open the door, but it was locked and he was stuck inside the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ouch!" Trowa yelled as Hermione applied the rubbing alcohol to the huge cut across his arm.  
"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt so much!" She hissed pressing harder while Trowa bit his lip, "There, I'm all done you big baby!"  
"I'm not a baby!" He replied taking his arm back, "I'm just sensitive!"  
"Sure you are…" She sarcastically replied with a strange smile, which scared Trowa.  
"That reminds me you're still a wanted criminal, how do I know that stuff isn't poison?" He said crossing his arms.  
"Because I wouldn't waste my time pretending to be a good person inside and I would have shot you while you where still unconscious!" She concluded putting the rubbing alcohol away.  
"Good point…" Trowa admitted uncrossing his arms.  
"See? Just because I'm a crook it doesn't mean that I don't have a heart, besides I'm crook not murderer." She simply replied ready to walk out the door.  
"Wait! You aren't going to leave me here are you?"  
"Yep, I got stuff to do, the gang will decide what we do with you lather!" She teased slamming the door in his face.  
"Great, I'm probably going to end up a walking time bomb…" He muttered sitting down on the ground.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes!" Heero whispered as he heard the door making a *click* sound as it opened, "Sandy and Hermione aren't the only ones who are able to pick locks!" He slid through the door and tip towed inside, "How where are those two idiots?"  
"Looking for something?" A voice called startling him, Heero turned around and found him self face to face with Relena.  
"Relena?" He asked confused, "You're alive!" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Relena answered backing away from him.  
"It's me Heero, don't you remember me?" He said cried stepping toward her, "You where my partner two years ago, there was a big explosion on one of our cases, everyone thought you were dead!"  
  
*Two years ago*  
  
"Relena go around, I'll watch the front!"  
"Right on Heero!" She yelled as she ran around the building to corner off the crooks.  
"You're to late Yuy, a bomb has been set to go off in two minutes, and your little partner is going to be toast!" A voice said behind him and then darkness came over as well as a great pain on the back of his head.  
"Heero? Heero are you ok?" A voice called shaking him.  
"Duo? WHERE'S RELENA?" He yelled getting up, but with the look on Duo's face Heero already knew the answer. "No… RELENA!" He yelled running into the torn down building, "She can't be!" He yelled tossing pieces of the walls from side to side making a path.  
"Heero don't make this any more difficult on your self!" Duo yelled running after him, "She is gone, I know it's hard, but that's the way it is…"  
"NO, I know she is alive! Relena must be alive!" He hissed recklessly tarring the place up worse then it was. "I broke my promise to you Relena! I'm so sorry!"   
  
*Around Nine o'clock that night*  
  
"Wow, Sure glad I missed this!" Sandy called from on top of the near by phone booth.  
"Tell me about it!" Hermione laughed looking at the wreckage, looking to see which type of bomb had been used to create such a mess.  
"Find anything?" Sandy asked jumping off the booth.  
"No, but if you helped it would go a lot easier!" Hermione teased throwing cardboard pieces at her, "Oh… Nasty, a left over!" Hermione complained baking away from the bloody body.  
"Let me see you woos." Sandy hissed walking over, "Maybe it's got info!" She dug out the body and turned it over, "It's a girl!" Sandy confirmed, but Hermione was too busy being sick from the sight of Sandy's now covered in blood hands.  
"How cane you touch that?" Hermione screeched.  
"Easy, I just… There's a heart beet!" Sandy yelled turning over to Hermione.  
"What? Are you sure? NO one can survive that!" Hermione replied inching over to see.  
"I have her wallet, her name is… Relena Peacecraft from the police academy?" Sandy cried stepping away from her.  
"Well we can't leave her there!" Hermione protested, "Even if she is a cop!"  
"I guess you are right…Help me carry her!" Sandy demanded placing Relena over her shoulder.   
"Ouch…" Relena cried.  
"She's awake!" Sandy screamed almost dropping her.   
"Where am I?" Relena asked still over Sandy's shoulder.  
"Don't you remember? You got caught in the big explosion!" Hermione answered making sure she wouldn't fall.  
"No, I don't even remember my name…" Relena managed to mumbled before blacking out again.  
"What do we do with her?" Hermione questioned.  
"We give her a new identity…" Sandy firmly replied walking away from the scene, and they did. Nursing Relena back to health they gave her new memories, made her believe she had always been one of them, she became a new part of the family, even WuFei learned to like her.  
  
*Back to the present*  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, but if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you!" Relena threatened pulling out a gun, "I was never a cop, and I've been working with Hermione and Sandy almost my whole life!" Heero stood quiet for a moment then noticed the huge scare across Relena's arm witch she had gotten on the first case she and Heero had been assigned to, she had gotten shot, but the bullet skinned her, but the cut was still pretty deep.  
"Then where did you get that?" He asked pointing at the scare.  
"This? I got it… I don't remember…" She confirmed.  
"Well I do!" Heero protested, "It was on our first case, you pushed me out of the way and took the bullet, it didn't hit you but it skinned you! Remember? I told you that from that day on I would never let anything else happen to you!"  
"You're stories don't mean a thing to me!" Relena protested not wanting to believe him, although it did seen familiar, "I am Relena Peacecraft, I have never been a cop, I have served this underground service for the past 5 years, and I don't know what the fuck you are trying to prove with your stupid stories!" She yelled.   



End file.
